Drama Queen
by terigelinding
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Miku selaku drama queen sekolah yang menyukai Kaito. First fic! Mind to RnR? :-Dv


**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

* * *

Fic pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid. Mohon bantuannya~

Warning : romance nggak berasa =^= typo? mungkin lebay, gaje dan lain-lainnya.

Mind to RnR?**  
**

* * *

******.:.  
**

******Drama Queen  
**

******.:.  
**

Seorang gadis menatap langit malam dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Mata sendu hanya terfokus pada satu titik, bulan.

"Oh, Frederick sayang. Dimanakah engkau wahai pujaan hati? Membiarkanku hanya ditemani cahaya sang bintang malam kesepian. Apa perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Semilir angin malam yang menusuk tidak mengubris gadis itu. Hanya ada sang pujaan di pikirannya, menggantikan posisi si bintang malam. Frederick, putra sulung keluarga Withlam.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu Rosaline, maka kau akan menemukanku. Perasaanku padamu itu nyata, begitu juga denganmu, bukan?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Rosaline itu menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang tidak lain sang terpuja. Matanya siap mengeluarkan air mata bahagia kapan saja.

Frederick sang pujaan duduk di ranting pohon dekat jendela kamarnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum lembut pada Rosaline tercintanya.

"Genggamlah tanganku, Rosaline. Dan aku akan... um..."

"CUT!" Teriak seorang gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di ruang kesenian.

"Anu, maaf. Aku lupa dialogku," kata Len, pemeran Frederick dalam drama ini.

"Seharusnya kamu bisa berimprovisasi sendiri. Jika tidak, berarti kamu kurang mendalami karaktermu, Len." Kata IA, sutradara sekaligus pengarang dari drama '_Frederick and Rosaline'_ ini. "Kerja yang bagus, Miku."

"Terima kasih," Kataku.

Aku, Hatsune Miku selaku _Drama Queen_ sekolah, memang tidak dipungkiri keahlianku dalam bidang akting. Fufufu~

"Istirahat dulu semua!" Kata IA. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan pergi ke lapangan sekolah. Hari ini anggota klub basket sedang latihan, aku ingin melihat seseorang di sana. Shion Kaito. Dia lah Frederick di dunia nyata bagiku. Pemuda berwajah tampan dengan iris dan rambut senada, biru indah yang memabukkan.

Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari pinggir lapangan. Tidak pernah terpikir untuk mendekatinya lebih dari ini seraya percaya jika sudah saatnya, Tuhan akan mempertemukan kami. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, jujur aku ingin mengenalnya, pulang bersama bersamanya, menggandeng tangannya, makan bersamanya, ooh sungguh indahnya halusinasi. Seandainya semua itu nyata, hilanglah sudah penantian ini.

_DUK!_

Sebuah bola basket tepat mengenai wajahku. Membuatku terjatuh ke belakang dengan hidugku mengeluarkan cairan kental berbau khas berwarna merah yang kontras dengan kulit berbalut bedak tipis.

"Lu nggak apa-apa, kan?" Suara yang kukenal membuatku menatap si empunya dengan cepat. Pangeranku sedang merendahkan dirinya agar sejajar denganku. Ekspresi wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran tiada tara namun tetap memperlihatkan ketampanan abadinya. Sungguh indahnya maha karya-Mu, Tuhan.

"Hoi, diem aja," kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir lembutnya terus membekukanku dengan mudahnya.

Kaito mengibaskan tangannya di depanku, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Dia memberikan sebuah sapu tangan kepadaku.

"Pakai ini untuk menutupi hidungmu, biar seragam lu nggak kotor kena darah," katanya seraya membantuku berdiri. "Gue anter _Drama Queen _kita ke ruang kesehatan dulu ya!" teriaknya kepada anggota klub basket lainnya lalu menuntunku menuju ruang kesehatan. Aku hanya menatapnya dari belakang. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ayolah Miku, jarang-jarang kau bisa bicara dengan pangeranmu ini!

"Maaf, gue nggak sengaja melempar bola ke arah lu," kata Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa, pang—eh, Kaito." Wajahku milai memerah, mengalahkan merah pada apel Putri Salju pemberian ibu tiri jahat.

Kami kembali terdiam. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali.

Ternyata kami sudah di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Kaito membuka kan pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu. Seperti yang dilakukan para _british gentleman_ benua Eropa.

Seorang gadis berambut pink menatap kami kaget. Aku cukup yakin dia adalah Megurine Luka, teman kelas IA dan Kaito.

"Ada apa, Kaito?"

"Melempar bola dengan keras lalu tidak sengaja mengenai si _drama queen_," katanya. Ternyata sebutan _drama queen_ lebih terkenal dibandingkan nama asliku. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Gue pergi dulu ya. Jangan sampai IA tau. Nanti bisa dimarahi habis-habisan. _Mata ne,_" Kaito meninggalkanku berdua dengan Luka sekarang.

Aku menatap Luka, dengan sapu tangan Kaito masih menutupi hidungku yang berdarah. Luka membalas tatapanku dengan senyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, yang entah kenapa membuat mataku sedikit tertutup karena kilauannya.

"Jika darahnya sudah berhenti kau bisa membersihkan mukamu di sana," kata Luka seraya menunjuk wastafel yang ada di ujung ruangan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Setelah kupastikan hidungku berhenti berdarah, aku membasuh wajahku agar tidak ada darah yang tertinggal.

"Aku pergi dulu, IA pasti sudah mencariku kemana-mana."

"_Okaay~_ jangan lupa kembalikan sapu tangan itu kepada pemiliknya ya."

Aku mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Tanpa disadari aku terus menatap sapu tangan yang sekarang ada di genggamanku. Meremas-remasnya pelan sambil tersenyum. Semoga saja sapu tangan ini dapat membantuku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan ruang kesenian. Memasukkan sapu tangan tadi ke dalam kantung rok seragamku dan memasuki ruang tersebut. Kulihat IA sedang bercak pinggang.

"Ke mana saja kau, Miku?" katanya.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar, IA. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan pemuda paling tampan di sekolah ini." Kataku senang. IA hanya menatapku tidak peduli.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan latihan drama tadi," Kata IA.

Sekitar satu jam aku memainkan peran Rosaline. Berharap kisah cintaku dapat berakhir bahagia seperti kisah _Frederick and Rosaline_ ini. Bukan seperti kisah _Romeo and Juliet _karya William Shakespeare.

* * *

Terima kasih kepada sapu tangan Kaito yang telah membuatku menghabiskan waktu bersiap-siap berangkat sekolahku untuk memeluk, dan meninggalkan banyak ciuman manis pada sapu tangan yang sudah kucuci, setrika, dan diberi wangi-wangian kemarin malam.

Di sini lah aku, berlari-lari dengan tidak anggunnya menuju sekolah. Dengan rambut seadanya, bedak yang tidak merata, aku melewati keramaian kota. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, sedikit lagi aku sampai sekolah. Dan ketika aku sampai...

Pupus sudah semangatku ketika kulihat gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup. Tanda tidak ada murid lagi yang diperbolehkan masuk.

"Yaah... telat," aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gerbang sekolah kepemilik suara tadi.

"Kaito."

"Halo _drama queen_, tidak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa telat juga," katanya sambil tersenyum seraya memarkir sepedanya di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Aah, iya. Kau juga telat?" Kataku malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau gue nggak telat gue nggak bakal ada di sini kali." Katanya seraya sedikit tertawa. Membuat wajahku sedikit memerah untuk sesaat.

Aku segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan tadi dan mengarahkannya pada Kaito.

"I-ini, terima kasih. Aku kembalikan, sudah kucuci..."

Kaito menatapku lalu menatap sapu tangan tersebut.

"Tapi itu bukan sapu tangan gue, itu punya si Gakupo anak kelasmu," katanya santai. Aku memutuskan untuk mencucinya sapu tangan itu sekali lagi lalu kukembalikan kepada Gakupo. Sia-sia sudah ciuman manis yang kutinggalkan di sapu tangan ini.

Kumasukkan kembali sapu tangan tersebut ke dalam tas dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ah, tunggu!" Kata Kaito, yang berhasil membuatku langsung menatapnya. "Lu mau ke mana?"

"Pulang?" Kataku. Dia bertanya aku mau ke mana! Entah mengapa jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku mendekat ke sepedanya.

"Ikutlah denganku," Katanya. Membuat mataku sontak melebar.

"Ke-ke-kemana?"

"Terserah saja, percuma pulang sekarang. Lebih baik kita gunakan waktu telat kita untuk jalan-jalan," dia menaikki sepeda tadi. "Ayo naik."

Dengan sedikit ragu aku duduk di kursi belakang sepedanya.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Miku." Katanya, wajahku memerah, baru pertama kali kudengar dia memanggil namaku. Aku memegang ujung baju di pinggangnya kemudian dia mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah taman. Aku segera turun dari sepeda begitu juga dengan Kaito. Sesaat aku berpikir kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, namun aku segera menghilangkan pikiran itu ketika Kaito bertanya kenapa wajahku memerah.

Kami berjalan sebentar mengelilingi taman tersebut.

"Ayo beli es krim, gue yang teraktir deh," Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kedai es krim yang terletak tak jauh dari kami. "Mau rasa apa?"

"Vanilla..." Kataku sedikit gugup

"Satu es krim tiga rasa dan satu es krim vanilla." Kata Kaito pada penjual es krim. Tak lama kemudian pesanan kami datang, Kaito membayar es krim tersebut lalu kami duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang kosong.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Anggap saja permintaan maaf karena telah membuat hidungmu berdarah kemarin."

Selanjutnya kami mengobrol sebentar lalu Kaito menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan aku pulang sampai rumah. _'Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang drama queen pulang sendirian, bukan?' _begitulah katanya.

Aku menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahku kepada Kaito.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya ingin waktu berjalan lebih lama, agar aku bisa merasakan kehangataan tubuhnya lebih. Belum ingin berpisah, tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku malu, tapi ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, tapi apakah dia mau?

Tanpa disadari kami sudah ada di depan rumahku. Aku segera turun dari sepedanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kaito."

"Yoi, sampai bertemu lagi ya!" Katanya.

"Tu-tunggu," kataku, membuat Kaito kembali menatapku. "Datanglah, Hari Sabtu. Festifal kebudayaan, pentas drama..." Entah mengapa aku terbata-bata. Kaito hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Tentu saja," Katanya kemudian mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkanku.

* * *

Sabtu pagi yang ramai, festifal kebudayaan segera dimulai. Aku segera memakai gaunku dan memakai make up. Berusaha tampil terbaik seraya berharap Kaito akan datang menyaksikan drama ini.

"Halo, _drama queen.''_

Aku membalik tubuhku dan melihat Kaito dengan kostum pangeran yang seharusnya Len kenakan.

"Len sakit, jadi Kaito menggantikannya. Yakin kau bisa memperankannya, eh?" Kata IA seraya mendekati kami. Aku langsung terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, Kaito terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja IA. Kau meragukan teman kelasmu ini?" IA hanya menatap Kaito dengan wajah datar.

"Terserahlah. Tapi kalau sampai dramaku gagal (terutama karenamu), jangan harap akan dapat contekkan lagi dariku, Kaito." Kata IA sambil menatap Kaito sinis kemudian berjalan pergi menuju bagian dekorasi.

"Sudah dulu ya, _drama queen_. Biarkan pangeranmu menghafal naskahnya dulu." Kaito melambaikan tangannya sebentar lagi meninggalkanku sendiri lagi.

Aku akan berpasangan dengan Kaito di drama ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Ini hadiah terbaik dari-Mu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, IA bahkan sempat memperhatikanku yang senyum-senyum sendiri seraya meremas-remas kertas naskah.

Drama ini akhirnya dimulai.

Kisah seorang gadis bernama Rosaline yang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda bernama Frederick ketika pesta dansa yang diadakan keluarga Withlam dimulai. Mereka mulai berdansa bersama, menguasai seluruh lantai dansa seakan hanya mereka manusia yang ada di bumi ini. Ketika pesta dansa berakhir Frederick akan berjanji datang menemui Rosaline di kediaman.

Tapi semua tidak selalu sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, bukan?

Berbulan-bulan Rosaline terus menunggu kedatangan Frederick. Di sisi lain Frederick berusaha keluar dari rumahnya agar bisa bertemu dengan Rosaline, walaupun bertentangan dengan keinginan orang tua yang menginginkan putra sulung mereka menikah dengan putri bangsawan lain.

.

"Genggamlah tanganku, Rosaline. Dan aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Percayalah padaku yang akan menjagamu ini. Maafkanlah aku yang telah membiarkanmu menunggu selama ini. Akan kutebus dengan membahagiakanmu hingga hembusan nafas terakhir."

Rosaline membalas genggaman tangan Frederick, lalu mereka melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah ladang rumput luas dengan bulan yang sedang tinggi-tingginya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama, Frederick." Kataku sambil tersenyum bahagia. Tiba-tiba Kaito mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, dia lingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggangku dan mengangkat daguku dengan tangan satunya agar sejajar dengan wajahnya. ini tidak ada di naskah, apakah ia berimprovisasi? Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sambil menatapnya bingung. Dia semakin meminimkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku, dan ketika hidung kami mulai bersentuhan lampu diredupkan bersamaan dengan tirai panggung yang mulai ditutup.

Kaito menjauhkan wajahnya dan menggenggap tangan kiriku, dapat kurasakan tangan kananku digenggam orang lain. Tirai kembali terbuka, riuh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi ruangan. IA yang ada di samping kananku membungkuk diikuti para pemain dan staff lainnya. Setelah itu tirai kembali ditutup.

"Kerja yang bagus semua!" Kata IA senang. "Untuk Miku dan Kaito, kerja yang sangat bagus!"

Aku hanya tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Kaito. Kemudian IA meninggalkan kami entah kemana.

"Hei, Miku. Ikutlah denganku," Kata Kaito seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi otakku langsung memerintahkan tanganku untuk memegang tangan Kaito. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju taman sekolah, masih menggunakan pakaian drama.

Angin berhembus menerpa rambut birunya, kapankah aku dapat memilikinya. Aku terus menatapnya dari belakang. Ketika sampai di tangan Kaito melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatapku.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, _drama queen," _katanya. Aku masih menatapnya.

"...Aku menyukaimu, Kaito—" kataku tiba-tiba. Mataku sontak melebar, begitu juga dengan Kaito. Wajahku semakin memerah. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Tolonglah aku, Tuhan.

Tiba-tiba Kaito melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Membawaku masuk kedalam pelukan eratnya.

"Maaf..." Apakah itu berarti dia menolak perasaanku? Seberapa keras aku mencoba, air mataku sudah siap keluar kapan saja. "Maaf karena membiarkanmu mengatakannya duluan, Miku. Bodohnya aku," lanjut Kaito.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, memberikan Kaito tatapan bingung.

"Miku, Aku menyukaimu. Soal aku tidak sengaja melempar bola kearahmu jujur itu bohong, aku sengaja melakukan itu karena tidak terpikir cara lain untuk mulai pembicaraan denganmu." Wajahku semakin memerah, namun senyuman terukir di wajahku.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja," kata Kaito seraya mempererat pelukkannya. "Tanya IA, dia yang merencanakan semua ini." Mataku sontak melebar mendengar kata-kata Kaito. Tiba-tiba kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dari langit. Terlihat IA dan Len sedang melemparkan kelopak-kelopak tadi dari jendela kelas sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas pelukkan Kaito sambil tersenyum senang. Kaito menganggkat daguku dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga bibir kami bersentuhan. Tak lama kemudian Kaito menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya terus menatap wajahku yang memerah sangat.

"Anggap saja lanjutan drama tadi, _my beloved drama queen..."_

**.:.**_  
_

**The End**

**.:.  
**

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :3


End file.
